Putting Your Life on the Line: The Will of Fire
by kaelastefanipaterson
Summary: Anko wasn't dead after the battle with Kabuto. She sets out to help her village.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since she was a child she wanted revenge. 'Why do I always want this?' Anko thought to herself. She was on a cold hard floor in a cave where she saw Kabuto dead. 'I better get moving I don't know how long I have been waiting here. I have to find Shibi Aburame and Yamato!' I screamed in my head.

I got up and ran out of the cave and I was on my way back to the leaf. Once I get there I meet up with Ebisu's team of genin, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon and Moegi. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Ebisu walked to meet up with her and said, "The rest of the village thought you were dead. You must have survived, and they are all fighting Madara and the masked man."

"I overheard it's Obito Uchiha who is under the mask." I said. "I will stay in the village to help protect. Since I would only get hurt by trying to make it to the battlefield." Ebisu was just patting my back gesturing that they should come have a meeting.

"Yoshino and Mebuki, Anko Mitarashi is here." He told two women of whom looked like Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara. 'She survived the fight against Kabuto."

"Yoshino, and Ebisu we need to talk with Konohamaru and the genin." I said with urgency "I want us to organize a plan if our village falls under attack."

"Yes, Anko I will." He answered.

He walked off while I stayed and spoke to Yoshino. "So, what will we do? Do you remember anything from what you learned as a ninja?" Just then Yoshino smacked me.

"You know I do remember. I am not that old!" She snorted. "By the way don't you like Kakashi?"

"That's out of the question." I answered while blushing because I seriously do like Kakashi. "We need to have full focus on the villages safety."

"Right!" Yoshino said.

"Anko," Konohamaru and the others said while running to her. 'I guess I will have to put my life on the line.'

"I will put my life on the line for this village." I said, "You shouldn't worry about fighting too much. Because I have the best tool to stop someone who is wanting to destroy the village. Remember I can summon the snake. Orochimaru and I have a lot in common. As well as Sasuke."

"Naruto says I must help protect the village while him and the others are gone." Just then something loud slammed in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" I said with wide-eyed concern and rage. "Anyone who dares attack this village while I am here will pay dearly." I said while running to the source with Ebisu. "Ebisu remember we can stop anyone all on our own. We're part of interrogation so we can mess with their minds as much as we want to." Just then I saw someone in the distance. It looked like a medic? It was Shizune.

"Anko?! Is that you?" She said with wide eyes. "Yes it is you."

"I was wondering why are you here?" I said. Just then Kurenai walked out with a baby of whom I knew it was Asuma's. "Are you here to watch over the village?"

"Yes, I was sent by Kakashi to help because if we have an attack here we'll need me. And, Kurenai can you ask one of the other mothers to take care of your child while you help us?" Shizune asked her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I will do whatever I can to protect the village." She said. "I will protect the kids and others while you three can be the guards along with others." She said with a strong motivational voice.

Just then I felt a hurt. "My curse seal is active?" Anko said with angst. "I think I am going to need to go to the battlefield. I will be back. When I am done with whatever I am supposed to do."

Then I ran outside of the gates heading for the battlefield. 'Orochimaru is definitely there, and if he's there so is Sasuke Uchiha' I thought to myself.

Just then I saw a big object in the distance, while I got closer I found five people who looked like the five kage. "Lady Tsunade!" I shouted to them. I just had to go help her because it looked like someone was trying to hurt her. 'It's Orochimaru!" I said with a glare.

I ran to attack until I was stopped by Tsunade! "Don't!" She said, "He is healing us." She said, "He will be talked to later on."

"Anko, I see you are alive. I knew Kabuto couldn't kill you!" He said with a smirk. "That man is only a cocky brat. However can you help me?" He said with a concerning face.

"Yes I will Orochimaru!" I said with a thought thinking back to when she was training with him. "I feel all nostalgic. About the good memories of our training finally."

Then I met the eyes of Tsunade and Orochimaru. "You have grown a lot Anko, now be good now and go help the others. I wouldn't mind if you would help the others. I hear of that Might Guy, Sai and the others that are not part of Team 7 have been engaging in battle with Zetsu again. The previous hokage before me are reanimated by Orochimaru are helping to fight. We need you to work with Might Guy to get the Allied Shinobi Forces to prepare to end this war." She said with a demanding voice."

"Yes, my lady!" I said and then I jumped and ran towards the battlefield of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Then I saw the glimps of Lord Third. The man who accepted me. I had a lot of debt to that old man.

"Lord Third!" I said rushing to his side seeing he was really there. "It's Anko!" I said with wide-eyed brown eyes. Then I saw that there was a little portal." I thought to myself. 'I must get Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. "Lord Fourth Hokage!" I said and then the blonde shinobi looked at me seeing who I was, "I want to go with you to help me get into the portal since we can team up with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi!" He nodded then ran with me to the portal. I am really greatly pleased that there are people like him.

'Let's do this you idiot Madara you are going down!' I thought to myself. Then I was in the portal and it was all dark until we landed in a alternate dimension.

"Where..where...where...are..we?" I was trembling with fear. I don't know what is coming over me. Just then something big was about to his us until we saw Kakashi and Naruto block the attack. I saw Obito unmasked in the distance and thought that he must have died then Kakashi stared back and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was two sharingan eyes. "Kakashi!"

"Anko, and Minato-sensei!" He said with a smile. Just then I heard Sakura and Sasuke in the distance as well and they had showed up to our sides.

"Anko Mitarashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Why are you here with Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage?"

"My thoughts to it is too dangerous!" Sasuke said with suspicions in his eyes.

"You imbeciles do not know why we came do you?" Anko retorted to them. "We're here because we both know how to do summoning jutsus like the Sannin. Lord Jiraiya and Lord Orochimaru had more then one student you know?"

"Anko, and my father, so your going to aid us." Just then I heard two footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Lady Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"Anko, Minato, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto, you shouldn't have no fear we are here to help you in this battle." She said while walking with Orochimaru. 'We have two sannin so we shall defeat them.' I thought to myself.

"Anko, Sasuke you two really have grown to be amazing shinobi. We shall finish this bad guy together." Orochimaru said to us with pride in his voice. 'With the three of you" pointing to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. "we shall have victory since we also have Tsunade and Kakashi as well as me and Anko to aid you as back up. We will aid you until we die."

"As Hokage, I am supposed to put my life on the line as well. So don't worry about me you three." Lady Tsunade said.

"Okay, let's do this!" They all said with ambition.

Next: Chapter 2

**The fight should go on until the Sage of six paths is detroyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the heat of the battle Naruto and Minato ran to start the distractions. "Rasengan!" They both said in the distance.

Naruto yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Then I heard Sakura and Tsunade run from the other side. "Cherry blossom blast!" Sakura hit the ground.

Tsunade said. "Heavenly foot of pain!" She yelled.

Then Sasuke and Kakashi's turn was on!

"Chidori!" Kakashi said. He hit the enemy and it hurt it from the looks of it. Then Sasuke got up and said

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He said and then a big ball of fire flew towards him. Then I thought I should do mine now.

Naruto, just then yelled. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I said then a bunch of flames hit them.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said then a bunch of black flames went towards the Sage of Six Paths.

Then Orochimaru said, "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" He said with snakes going to attack the guy.

"Okay you three now!"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all three bent down to say in unison, "Summoning Jutsu."

Katsuyu, Gamabunta and Manda appeared. They all attacked.

Couple moments later the Sage of Six Paths disappeared and seemed to be destroyed. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto did it! They are the reincarnation of the Three Legendary Sannin.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are amazing! Good job too Minato and Kakashi.


End file.
